The Eight God World
by Miki Yuzuki
Summary: It is like Fushig Yugi but it has more gods, priestess, and it never seems to end.And if I'm not in the right section please tell me. I do own this story expect for the Four Beast Gods: Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakku. Oh and OC's present this.
1. Proledge

All stories always begin with ones upon a time and ends with a happy ever after, but this story is every different like it never ends. But like all stories it has to come to an end. This story starts out with a girl with a hope and a dream. An junior high student with great friends and a weird family. This story is like Fushigi Yugi but a bit different. The junior high girl life was normal until one book change her life forever. It made her closes best friends and her siblings to her worst enemies. They all get suck into the book and all plays different roles.

She falls in love with a boy in the book, whom saves her many times in the story. She meets the great emperor of Qu-Dong, whom make her the priestess of Seiryu because she is from the other world. As for her friends and siblings, they are warriors and priestesses of Genbu and Suzaku. Her sister is priestess of Genbu with her brother, a celestrial warrior, with 2 of their friends. Her best and closes friend is the priestess of Suzaku with 2 of her friends.

It become war between the 3 areas all against Seiryu's land and their priestess. The one question is of this story is will she go back home with them to her world or will she be they're enemy and destroy them all. Find out in my story **_"The Eight Gods World"_******

Once someone gets involve with the main characters and the book, they turn oppisite of themselves. In the book, the characters foram another world feel everything throw at them.


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

It all starts with a young girl, who is a junior high student, named Amanda (who loves mysteries and adventure books). With her best friends Lisa, Nick, and Tom, her equates Pj and Raven, and her siblings Toria and Josh. Lisa, Nick, Tom, and Amanda are all in the 9th grade. Toria and Pj are in the 8th grade; Josh and Raven are in the 5th grade. .£

It all starts in April 2006, when Lisa, Nick, Tom, and Amanda, have to study for finals and high school entrance exams. They are going to the same high school but they wanted to go to a normal school not the one their parents chose. A smart prep school called _Angel Smith High School_. Because of this, they have to go to cram school for extra help. Everyone was as normal and boring as possible until one day it all change. £

"Hey everyone lets stop by the Maiden Public Library." Amanda suggested with a deadly smile. "Why do you want to go to library of all places?" asked Tom. "Ya," yelled Toria, Josh, Pj, and Raven as they look at Amanda and as they started to giggled they looked each other.

"Come on, we have to study for high school entrance exams!" explained Lisa.

"Ya'll do, not us!" complained Josh.

"Oh, Shut up and Come or ELSE," threaten Amanda.

"Or Else…" slowly back away, "... what," said Pj as he was scared of what Amanda might do to them today. Amanda grinned a evil smile that made the young ones jump in their skin, she then turn around for a second to think of some kind of punishment, "Well one thing you got it next year," said Lisa as Amanda turn around, "and I _will_ kill you if you don't go, got it!" Amanda said with evil in mind. Everyone was quiet for awhile and then Nick, Tom, Lisa, and Amanda laugher broke it. Nick stopped laughing and stared at Josh and Raven. "Josh, Raven, don't you two need to do a book report which is due in 5 days." Josh hated homework and hated being reminded of it more. "Ya so, why do I have to do it now? I don't feel like it..." he was interrupted by Toria, "I'll tell on you if you don't!" As she started to giggle, Josh cross his arms, shutting up, while Raven stared, "Let's go then."

They journeyed half way from home to the library. It is a huge four story building with brown painted bricks and had a memorial of the founder, John E. Elson, in the front. It is the biggest library around in the next hundred or even a thousand of miles. There were plants like daisies, roses, wild flowers, and a lot more around the area of the library.

As they walked in, Lisa and Amanda felt worried like something was not right and they weren't the only ones in the group. "What's wrong?" asked a tall white male who look like he was a fellow teenager. When Amanda looked at the boy, she smiled because she knew him every well. A short energetic boy appeared out of nowhere behind him. "Waz up, Amanda!" Everyone but Amanda jump when he appear, Amanda didn't because she was use to it for they were her old classmates. Jerry was the tall one and Nick W. was the short one. "Hey what's wrong? Jerry asked again "Oh, nothing just think. Why do you ask … and what are you two doing here anyway?" Jerry hit her on the head. "Ouch that hurt!" Josh, Pj, and Toria step back just in case if Amanda beats him up for hitting her. "What cha hit me?" Amanda asked as she rubbed her head. "Because that was a stupid question." Jerry sighed. "We are getting some books so we can study for the finals and the exams like ya'll!" confessed Nick W. "Jerry is trying to get into clown moron school like Danny so…ouch" Jerry hit him on the head telling him to shut up. "Wwaaa, Amanda Jerry hit me!" "Don't' complain to her." They stopped fighting when they heard Amanda laugh. "I see, haha, you two haven't changed, haha, especially when you fight, haha." Jerry's face went red, "I have, he hasn't!" pointing at Nick W. "Hey," he protested. Everyone started to laugh. Jerry looked a bit embarrass. "Well, we have to get going." "Okay then bye." Amanda said as they were leaving. Nick W. turned around and waved to hey saying, "See you tomorrow at school." "Okay" Amanda responded with a smile and led her group into the main room.

Once they departed from Jerry and Nick W., they look around on the first floor first. "So you know them?" asked Lisa. Amanda nodded as she scans though books, "Yeah, they were in my science class last year and we don't have any classes but math together this year." "Oh really," Lisa thought to herself for a moment, "They remind me of something. The scene where that Jerry guy hit the little guy… Nick W. and he complained to you reminds me of something. What was it?" Amanda laughed a bit because she knew the scene it reminds her of. "Fruits Basket," Lisa looked at her, "uh," "Fruits Basket! Nick W. is Momji, Jerry is Kyo, and I'm Tohru. It resembles the scene when Momji met Tohru at her school's festival. I love that episode because Hatori is in it and Yuki was in a dress. Haha ha." "Yeah that's right. How can I forget, haha."

As they looked around for books they might need, some of the members of the group felt a strange vibe again that gave them goosebumps. They were on the 3rd floor when Raven noticed something. "Hey, look a door." They went closer to the door. It was weird because they have been on this floor at least a hundred times and never seen that door in the back of the 3rd floor. As they got closer, they notice a sign on the door. It said, "Keep Out!" Lisa tug on Amanda's shirt and whispered, "I have an idea." Nick responded, "for once," she kicked him in the shin. "Ouch…you little," Amanda turned towards both of them and hit them both on the head. "Can it you two." Faced Lisa, "So what are you thinking? ...I think I know," Lisa nodded as she tackled her. "Hey," Amanda protested and Lisa stopped but used Amanda's head as a chin rest. "Hmmm…what was it again? Hmmm…oh yeah! Let's go in and check it out. It just might have something important." Amanda crossed her arms, "It might be something worth stealing and later selling." "Amanda if you steal it," grabs her and pulled her so they could squat, "…cut me in when you get money, deal?" Amanda smiled, "Deal!" "Quit it, no one is going to steal anything got it." Lisa and Amanda looked disappointed. "Anyway, we are not going in. We might get in trouble if we are cot." complained Toria. Amanda mess with her, "Oh Ms. Trouble does not want to get in trouble, anyone else afraid of getting in trouble?" Everyone though to themselves for a minute and all of them replied with the same answer. "Let's do it!" They started to grin with laughter.

As they open the door, they saw it was a dark room filled with shelves of books. Amanda went in first then Lisa, Tom, Nick, and finally the rest of them. "Wow look at them all," blasted Amanda as she grab one of the books, scanning it, "they are old and rare books!" "How can you tell?" Tom was curious. "I can, you can't. I mean you can tell by how the look and I can just tell their rare because there are back here." Amanda was scanning books when Lisa started to talk, "You know you might be…." Cut off by an earthquake. "Wh…at t...he ..," it stopped, "hell?" "What just happen?" Pj asked.

"An earthquake?"

"No, that's not possible!

"Yeah, we are no where near the shift area."

"That's true but how is that?"

"Who knows?"

As they continued to find the reason for what happen, Lisa and Amanda looked around to see that the books were still on the shelves. "Weird," they agreed that it was a bit on the weird scale. As they continue to search the room, they noticed that the books on the shelves untouched but something caught the corner of their eye. The only book on the floor was wide open, glowing. It glowed not just one color but three: red, blue, and black. "What is that?" ask Tom as he stood still. Amanda step forward, "I'll see," "No wait..." before Nick could finish, Amanda had already picked up the book. She told them that it was okay, the book was safe. As they moved closer, Tom asked to see the book. Amanda handed him the glowing book.

As Tom examined the book, he started to read it aloud. "It says it is called _The Eight Gods World_, and it plays as some type of curse to whom ever reads it, weird. It continues on to saying that you must read to the end of the book to stop the curse. It is a story of four young virgin girls coming from another world to get three of their wishes granted, that's a bunch of bull..." "Oh, shut up and continue reading!" Lisa bitched. "Okay, gees, now then I was where, oh here! But before they get their wishes granted, they have to become a priestess of one of the beast gods: Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu, or Byakko. They will go forth on a journey to find the seven warriors of their beast god. Once they gathered their warriors, they will perform a ceremony to summon their beast god."

"The beast gods; Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko; are known as the regularly known gods but they are not the only gods. There are four sacred beast gods that have been sealed away thousands of years ago. After the journey of the regular beast gods, also known as the guardian gods, ends, the journey of the sacred will begin. The summoning is the same processes. The journey of the gods will be a quest of danger and may seem unreal. The journey is long and it is not over when all eight priestesses summon their gods. For there are two more priestesses needed to be found. The final pieces of the gods puzzle, the priestess of the beast gods and the priestess of the priestesses."

"With their power combined with the power of the other priestesses, they can save both this world and theirs. But as fate will see it, one priestess will have trouble for her god's land is an enemy of the lands of others gods. She shall betray or be betrayed by those close to her from the different lands. The journey starts when you turn the page."

Once Tom finished reading the page aloud, he looked at the others around him. Everyone was quite, thinking about what he read. Amanda was the first to reply about what she concluded, "Hey, "What?" Lisa looked at her as well as everyone else.

"Doesn't that sound a bit like _Fushigi Yugi_ expect for the extra gods and priestesses?" Lisa thought for a moment, "Yeah it does sound a bit like it." Everyone seemed a bit freak out. They slowly moved around Lisa and Amanda as Amanda took the book from Tom. "What should we do?" Raven asked. "What else," Amanda started o turn the page. "I don't we should do that!" Nick said. Amanda stopped, "Why?" "Because it may be dangerous." "I just want to see what will happen if I…ouch," she stop talking because book glowed more and burnt Amanda's hands making her drop it. "Damn, it burned me." "Are you okay?" as Nick grabbed Amanda's hands and turn them to look at them. Amanda took back her hands holding them towards her, moving away from Nick while replying, "Yeah they're fine, thanks."

As the book continued to glowed more and more, they stepped two steps back and circled the book. Then all of a sudden the glow grew so bright it blind them making them close their eyes. When they reopened their eyes and were able to see again, they knew they were not in the library no more.


	3. Chapter Two: Where is this? Why am I her

They regain their sight to see trees and flowers all around them. "Where are we?" asked concerned Raven. "I wish I knew the answer to that." Replied Pj as he completely confused himself. Amanda look around some more and then for no reason at all she hit everyone on the head. She then asked them, "Does that hurt?" "What the… what was that for," Josh yelled. "So then…" thought to herself for a second, "it is not a dream after all." "Of course not shorty," complained Tom. Amanda scratched her head for a second before she basted out, "The Book!" Everyone was already confused about how they got there and now Amanda made them more confused.

Toria came out to her questioning zone to say what was on her mind. "No, it can't be that of all things. We must be all dreaming and we are really unconscious." Amanda got a bit angry because Toria seem have no imagination what so ever. "First of all Toria, we can't all be unconscious and have the same dream! And I told you before that book _sounded_ like Fushigi Yugi expect for the extra gods and priestesses." Amanda tried to calm down but it didn't work because then see got excited. "It would be so cool if we became one of the priestesses or even one of the warriors." Amanda tried to explain to them that this was not a dream but reality. Amanda looked around once more to see the beautiful tree filled with squirrels, birds, and other creatures. She also saw strange but beautiful flowers with different colors; purple, blue, red, yellow, orange, and other beautiful colors. Amanda thought to herself, "Wow, you can not see place as beautiful and so natural as this place anymore."

As she gazed at the beauty of the flowers, Nick called her back to the situation. "Amanda, Amanda! Hey, are you okay?" Nick's frown turn to the worst of shock, "Amanda, you're..." as he pointed to her to show her she was translucent. Right then and there they too were translucent. "What...what is happening to us?" Raven questioned. "I think we are going back home to our world!" Amanda shouted. "I hope so because this is too weird." complained Josh.

All of a sudden, Amanda glow change colors from clear white to blue like the sea. Amanda felt something tarring her from the inside, wanting to come free. She screamed in pain and asked for help but before Nick could reach her and hold her in her arms she vanished. Not too soon after Amanda vanished, they were blinded by strange colors of light. When they open their eyes, they focus on the area around them. They realized they were back in the library. Nick look around noticing someone was missing. "Amanda, Amanda, where are you?" called Nick. Lisa covered his mouth and told him to stay quiet. She removed her hand from his mouth and called for Amanda quietly but no one answer. She looked around the room but could not find her. Their only conclusion was that she was transported somewhere near the library. Lisa got worried about Amanda. Tom tried to calm Lisa down a bit. "She must be somewhere close by," look straight at Lisa, "so don't worry she will be fine where ever she is. I mean we are talking about Amanda the fighter here. She can project herself." He held Lisa in his arms for awhile and let her go. They started to leave the room one by one. Lisa was the last one out. When she was leaving, the book of eight gods closed itself and put itself back on the shelves. Lisa turn around, "What was that?" she questioned herself. "Hey Lisa, come on or we will be late to cram school!" announced Tom. As they left the library, Amanda was still in the book.

When Amanda regained conscious, she notice she was neither in the library nor the forest but in an unfamiliar city. She asked herself, "Where am I? Where is everyone?" As she wondered around the city, she gathered some information. She found out that she was in a city called Qu-Dong but what she did not find out was where her friends were.

Still wondering around the city, a strange looking man approach her asking if she was looking for someone. This man was wore a blue outfit that look like a dress, had short black hair, small brown eyes, and smelled like rum. She did reply with a yes to the man. The man smiled and then said, "I think I know where these friends of yours are, follow me." Amanda let him lead for into an ally. Amanda got some bad vibes from him and wondered if he was lying like most men did. As they got further into the ally, some men came out of the shadows. "Oh my, what a pretty girl she is." "Yes quite a beauty." "Look at her clothes! She might be a foreigner." "I heard they taste better." Amanda slowly back away, "What the… you bastard you trick me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." One of the men grad her arm, "Lets go have some fun, girly." "No, let me go you rashna!" She yelled as she punch him in the jam and kick the one next to him in the crotch. She started to run away but they surrounded her. Amanda fought some of them but they still knock her down to the ground.

Amanda tried to fight them back but they out number her. "Let me go now, you bunch of cowards." She screamed as they tried to take of her school vest. "Someone, help me!" she continued to screamed as she felt the tears coming slowly down her face. Just then a young boy appeared. Something was glowing on his forehead, some types of symbol. He stood there staring straight at them. "What are you buffoons doing to that girl?" "Get lost kid, she is our toy." Amanda struggle, "I am not your toy asshole!" The man hit her in the face telling her to shut up. The boy walk closer to them. The leader of the group sent his men after the kid. They tried to hit but the boy dodge them all. "What the hell?" one of the men yelled. The boy run up to him and hit him in the stomach and broke one of the guys' arms. As the guy screamed in pain, the boy moved closer to the leader. "I suggest you leave or I will beat you down like the dogs you are." The kid demanded. The men left running with their tails between their legs. As Amanda got up, she slowly fix her shirt and vest without her eyes leaving him. The young boy looked like he was in his late teens. He was taller than Amanda and was wearing a Chinese style shirt and pants. He also had long brown hair, with kind brown eyes.

He asked Amanda if she was okay with a kind sweet voice that Amanda trusted. "Oh yes I'm… okay but…. Who are you?" He just smiled and step closer to her. "That's good but you shouldn't be in this area. It is very dangerous." He looked around to check if it was safe again. "I asked who you are!" Amanda demanded to know. "Oh sorry, I am Zago Toma but please call me Zago." "So Zago is it, that's a bit weird. Oh sorry for being rude. I am…,"she stop in the middle of her sentence and thought to herself for awhile. "I can't give my real name to a stranger even though he saved me plus I hate my name. Oh I will change while am here yes that's good." She looked straight at him and bowed, "I am Cacyla Mikagi, pleased to meet and thank you for saving me." She finished her sentence but she was very tired so her voice sounded weak. "It is nice to meet you too, Ms. Cacyla." He replied with a kind smile. Amanda got a bit angry, "Hey, don't call me Ms. Cacyla! Just call me... me..." Just then she passed out. "Hey, hey," he asked," are you okay, hey?" He picked her up, thinking to himself, "I better take her to my place to rest for awhile." He started to head towards his place as fast as he could trying not to drop her.

When he got there, he laid her on his bed and put a wet cloth on her head. He wondered why she collapses. He started to stare at her clothes. He thought they were a bit strange and wondered where she got them and where she came from. As he left the room towards the kitchen, he questioned about her some more until he thought, "She can't be… No, that's not possible."

When he got to the kitchen, he started the fire then started to cut up the vegetables while he boiled the water. A few minutes later, Amanda woke up. "Ah, my head hurts," she just noticed that she was on a bed in a strange room. "What the… where am I? …" She looked around again, "Oh yeah, I got attack and that boy Zago saved me…And then it goes blank... mmm." She slowly got out of bed and walk out of the room. She smelled something cooking and followed the smell. When she got into want seems to be the kitchen, she saw Zago cooking some sort of soup. "Oh you're up! Do you feel better now?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes, thank you Zago." "No problem, Ms. Cacyla." "AH, please don't call me Ms. Cacyla okay! It makes me sound older than I really am. Just call me Cacyla no Ms just Cacyla." He just smile and replied with, "Okay, Cacyla, would you like some soup I made." Amanda blushed because his smile was so cute. "A... sure… yes please." "What is happening to me? Why is he so nice to me and why is he so cute?" Those words ran though her head as she continued to stare at him. She was in her own little world until Zago snap her out of it. "Cacyla, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked with a cute confused face. Amanda blushed even more, "Oh it is nothing, nothing at all." She answered with a big smile on her face.

After three weeks, Zago showed Cacyla the whole city and told her which areas to stay away from. "Wow, this city is beautiful way more beautiful than the ones in my home world." Zago face went into shocked for a second, "Another world? Could she be the…" he thought.

"Oh look Zago, what is it? Is it a festival?" "Not really,"

"Oh then what is it?" Zago face got serious. He stared in the direction of the activity, "Our King is looking around for her again. You better head back to house as soon as possible." Zago snap. "Why Zago?" she asked because the whole time she knew Zago he never made that face before. "Just go, I will explain later. Just go now and hurry he must not see you." At that moment, she knew he saw scared of something so she run as fast as her legs could carry her. On the way back to his house, she scratched her wrists on something. She did not really notice it until she got to the house when her wrist started to hurt real badly. She did nothing to cover it, nothing to heal it. She just fell to her knees and watched it bleed. All that went through her mind was, "I'll let it continue to bleed. I don't care if it gets infected or anything. I don't care anymore, I just don't care. No one is going to save me, not Lisa, not Tom, not my family, and not even Nick. No one cares if I bleed and die." Such sad thoughts run though her mind as Zago was not there to stop her, yet.

Zago followed the little carriage that held the Emperor. He continued to follow it into the palace. He went up to the throne room where the Emperor was sitting. Zago walked up close to the Emperor and kneeled before him. "Well, well if it isn't Warrior Zago. What news do you being me this month?"

"I am sorry for reporting to you so late, your majesty. I believe I found the…the Priestess of Seiryuu."

"Good work, My Warrior. When can you bring her to me?"

"Soon your majesty, I think she needs at least three more days until she meets you, your majesty."

"Every well then just hurry. Now you may go."

"Yes, your majesty." As Zago left to head home, a strange appeared from the shadows.

Once he left the throne room, a middle age man step close to the Emperor whispering to him.

"Can we trust him, my lord?"

"Yes, Zago is very loyal to me."

"But is it really possible for the Priestess to exist?"

"Soon she and the other warriors will lead us to victory in our war."

"But Emperor," the man protested, "if she comes, does that not mean they will too come?"

"Yes, the other priestesses will come but," he laughed, "she will trust us for we will keep her happy. And even if she knew the other ones she will not disobey me." He continued to laugh which made the man unease.

"Well then, what is the reason you came here?" asked the Emperor. "Well I was here to tell you that your food and tea are ready for you now." "Oh thank you," he said as he got up and left the room.

On his way home, he thought to himself. "Did I do the right thing? I am not quite sure about this. Cacyla might hate me for this." He let out a big sigh. "Well she does think her friends betrayed her, but I want to wait two or three more days to make sure." When he got in front of the house, he noticed a red liquid on the ground. He got on one knee and examined it. "What the…What is …Blood...? Where did it… No!" He ran into the house to see that Cacyla was sitting in a puddle of blood in the living room. She was sitting there just staring at the wound on her wrists. Zago walk up to her and kneel before, looking at her wound, asking, "What happened?" She replied with, "I don't know, it just started bleeding when I got home." Zago went and got a wet cloth from the kitchen. He slowly clean the wound and banged it up. He asked if she was okay but all she did was nodded a yes. He sighed, "Well you better get washed up." "But what about…" "It is okay I will clean it up while you take a bath and make sure you don't get the bandages wet okay." He smiled so gently, she could not say no. She got up and headed for the bathroom the clean off the excess blood.

Not to long after she got into the tub, she heard a knock on the door. She jumped a bit when she heard Zago's voice. "Hey Cacyla, I am leaving you some clean clothes in front of the door here. I thought they might look good on you. I will be in the living room area if you need me." After he went away, Cacyla was red all over her face thinking to herself, "What did he say? He thought it would look good on me." She blushed even more. She felt her face heating up and put her hands on her face. "What the heck is wrong with me? Am I blushing? I am oh my god. No, no it must be the heat. I better get out off here before I..." Before she could finish her train of thought she fell on the floor when she was getting out. She got up on her knees and started rubbing her head.

The noise was so loud, Zago busted in the bathroom, "Cacyla what happen? What was that…?" He looked at her and blushed as red as a tomato. There she was rubbing her head and looking right at him naked. They were both so embarrass Cacyla screamed and Zago run out of the bathroom shouting the door behind. "I am sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean I swear." Cacyla grab a towel to cover herself. She was completely embarrassed that she could die. Cacyla got up on her knees and crawled to the door. She slowly opened it and asked Zago for the clothes. He gave it to her with out looking at her. He went back to the living room and sat there in the corner staring at the wall for he was a shamed of what he did.

Amanda put on the outfit. It was a beautiful blue kimono. When she left the bathroom, she was a bit nervous to see Zago. She went into the living room to him staring at a wall. "A...h…Zago...hmm" she could talk right. He turned around to see her. Cacyla found her courage to say, "How…how do I look, Zago?" He just stared at her for a minute before he found his words. "You... look great and I am sorry about before." He got up and bowed before her to show he was sorry. "Oh no…it…it was not your fault." She looked down at her feet as Zago straighten up. "But thank you for worrying about me and thank you for this outfit it…its quite cute." "Don't worry yourself," he smiled, "but you do look quite…" He was interrupted by a girl how hugged him from behind. "Zago!" said the girl as she let go of him slowly.


End file.
